Transport systems of this kind are already known in which the platform of the carriage is level with the floor. Such systems have the disadvantage of being in a pit which constitutes an obstacle for wheeled transport systems. In another respect, if the platform is not fitted with means for holding cylindrical objects to be transported in place, said objects can move sideways off the platform. This danger can be reduced only by limiting the translation speed of the carriage to a very low speed. If, in contrast, the platforms are provided with means such as mouldings or retainer cleats for holding cylindrical objects in place some kind of sill must be negotiated when loading and unloading and this may impose a great effort on the workmen performing the operation; also the load is in danger of falling off the opposite side to that on which it is brought onto the platform of the carriage.
In another system, the carriage has a generally T-shaped cross-section with its vertical webs engaged in a narrow groove cut in the floor and upper surface having a concave middle portion for holding an object to be transported. It is then drawn along by a chain disposed in the guide groove.
Although there is no longer an obstacle to impede loading onto transport devices, there is still a sill to be negotiated when loading and unloading and there is still also the dager of the load falling off the carriage to the opposite side to that on which it is brought onto the carriage.
Preferred embodiments of the invention provide a transport system of the same general nature but which does not have the above drawbacks, which allows wheeled transport systems to cross over its path of travel, and which holds cylindrical objects to be transported efficiently without requiring great physical efforts on loading and on unloading and without danger of said objects falling off from the opposite side to the loading side during transport or at the time of loading.